Clayface
Clayface (dt. "Tongesicht") ist der Name von verschiedenen Superschurken und Feinden von Batman aus den DC-Comics. Charakterprofil [[Datei:DC_298_Clayface_MattHagen.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Matt Hagens Debüt in Detective Comics #298]]Der erste Clayface war ein Schauspieler namens Basil Karlo, der vor Ärger wahnsinnig wurde, als ein alter Horrorfilm, in dem er die Hauptrolle gespielt hatte, neu verfilmt wurde, ohne dass er in die Rollenliste aufgenommen wurde. Im Kostüm des Charakters, den er damals spielte - "Clayface" - begann er die Schauspieler in der Neuverfilmung zu ermorden, wurde aber von Batman und Robin gestoppt.Detective Comics #40 Der zweite, "eigentliche" Clayface war Matt Hagen, ein Schatzsucher, der auf einer seiner Expeditionen einem radioaktiven Protoplasma ausgesetzt wurde. Die Strahlung verwandelte seine Körperstruktur in eine lebende, tonartige Substanz, die ihm die Fähigkeit zur Gestaltwandlung verlieh und ihn zu einem Verbrecherleben verführte; jedoch war diese Kraft nur temporär, was eine wiederholte Aussetzung in der Strahlung notwendig machte.Detective Comics #298 Nach einiger Zeit gelang es Hagen jedoch, das einzigartige Protoplasma künstlich zu reproduzieren.World's Finest #140 Nach einer langen Verbrecherkarriere, in der er wiederholt gegen Batman und Superman antrat, wurde er in der Reboot-Geschichte [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths] von einem Dämonen getötet.Detective Comics #298 Der dritte Clayface war Preston Payne, ein Wissenschaftler von S.T.A.R. Labs, der an einer Hormonstörung (Hypotuitarismus) litt. Um sich zu heilen, injizierte er sich mit einem Präparat, welches er aus Matt Hagens Blut gewonnen hatte; doch das Mittel verwandelte ihn selbst in eine Kreatur aus lebendem Schlamm und gab ihm die Fähigkeit, andere Menschen durch Körperkontakt zu zerschmelzen (was er auch wiederholt tun musste, da einzig diese Maßnahme ihn am Leben erhalten konnte). Um nicht vollständig zu zerfließen, war Payne gezwungen, sich ein Exoskelett zu bauen, welches seine Körperstruktur zusammenhielt.Detective Comics #477 und #478 [[Datei:DC_Batman_550_Clayface_5.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Die Entstehungsgeschichte von Clayface V (Cassius Payne)Detective Comics #550]]Der vierte - und bisher einzige weibliche - Clayface war Sondra Fuller, Mitglied einer Superschurkengruppe namens Strike Force Kobra, welche sich freiwillig einer Verwandlung in Clayface unterzog und neben der Gestaltwandlung die Kraft erhielt, die Superfähigkeiten der Individuen, die sie imitierte, nachahmen zu können.Outsiders (Vol.1) #21 Sie verliebte sich in und heiratete Preston Payne; aus dieser Verbindung entstand der fünfte Clayface, ihr Sohn Cassius Payne, der ebenfalls zum Schurken wurde. Während dieser Zeit formten sie zusammen mit Karlo und Hagen die Schurkentruppe Mud Pack. Karlo injizierte sich dabei mit einem Präparat, welches er aus der Substanz der anderen Clayfaces gewonnen hatte, und wurde so selbst zum Gestaltwandler.Detective Comics #604-607 thumb|150px|John Williams als Clayface''Batman: Gotham Knights'' #69Dr. Peter Malley, ein Wissenschaftler in der staatlichen Forschungsanstalt DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) wurde zum sechsten Clayface, nachdem er mit einem Teil von Cassius' Substanz infiziert wurde. Er erhielt die Fähigkeit, Dinge durch bloßes Anblicken zu schmelzen. Er wurde jedoch kurz nach seinem Debüt vernichtet. Todd Russel war ein ehemaliger Soldat,Catwoman Vol.3 #1, #4 und #44 der seine Clayface-Kräfte auf nicht eindeutig erklärte Weise erhielt. Er bekämpfte Catwoman, und seine Überreste wurden von ihr in eine Kühltruhe gesperrt. Johnny Williams, der achte Clayface, war ein Gothamer Feuerwehrmann, der bei einer Explosion in einer Chemikalienfabrik seine Kräfte erhielt. Er wurde von den Superschurken Hush und Riddler ausgenutzt und dadurch zu einem unfreiwilligen Gegner von Batman.Batman #614 und Batman: Gotham Knights #60 Er starb später an den Nebenfolgen seiner Transformation, half aber Batman und dessen Butler Alfred Pennyworth zuvor noch gegen die beiden Verbrecher und beendete sein Leben mit einem reinen Gewissen.Batman: Gotham Knights #69-#71 ''DC Animated Universe [[Datei:DCAU_Clayface.jpg|thumb|240px|Clayface im ''DC Animated Universe]]Die DC Animated-Version von Clayface kombiniert die Figur von Matt Hagen mit einigen Details aus Basil Karlos Hintergrundgeschichte. Diese Version ist ein Schauspieler, der bei einem Autounfall entstellt wurde. Hagen ließ sich auf einen Deal mit dem skrupellosen Geschäftsmann Roland Daggett ein, der versprach, ihn mit einem experimentellen Gemisch namens "Renuyu" zu versorgen, welches sein Gesicht wieder herstellen sollte. Daggett hinterging Hagen jedoch, und seine Männer verabreichten ihm eine Überdosis des Präparats, welches seine Zellenstruktur mutierte und ihn zu einem Wesen aus lebendem Schleim machte.Batman: The Animated Series, Staffel 1, Folge 20-21: "Feet of Clay" Clayface in TMNT *In der Crossover-Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures erscheint die DCAU-Version von Clayface als der erste Batman-Schurke, dem die Turtles und April O'Neil begegnen, nachdem er - zusammen mit einigen anderen Insassen aus der Irrenanstalt Arkham - durch ein vom Mad Hatter aktiviertes Kraang-Portal''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #5 in ihre Welt versetzt wurde.''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #1 *Clayface erscheint auch in der Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III in einem Amalgam aus dem Turtles- und DC-Universum, vermischt mit Elementen von Rocksteady.Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #1 und #4 Trivia *Der zivile Name von Basil Karlo (Clayface I) ist eine Kombination der Namen Basil Rathbone und Boris Karloff; der Name von Cassius Payne (Clayface V) vom zivilen Namen des Boxers Cassius Clay, der sich später in Muhammad Ali umbenannte. Siehe auch *Batman Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clayface Wikipedia: Clayface] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Metamorpher Kategorie:Kriminelle